¡No dejes de abrazarme!
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Con la luz fuera, las chicas van al cuarto de Rito. Después de contar algunas historias de terror, una princesa se queda esperando que Rito calme sus miedos.


**No dejes de abrazarme**

 **(Rito and Nana)**

 **To Love Ru**

* * *

No dejes de abrazarme

Contar cuentos de terror en una noche cuando se va la luz puede no ser la mejor idea del mundo, pero tal vez dicha idea pueda dar un resultado un tanto diferente.

La noche lluviosa donde la luz se había cortado, fue un excelente momento de Momo para poder hacer una jugada con Yuuki Rito, el prometido de la princesa Lala. Lamentablemente para ella, no se esperaba que las chicas fueran a la habitación del chico buscando seguridad en el único hombre de la casa dejando las posibilidades de estar con él en ceros. Tras ver que su plan sería un fracaso, la tercera princesa decide hacer una jugada para estar junto a él al menos un momento.

—Contemos historias de terror para pasar el rato—dijo ella.

Las chicas se mostraban un tanto sorprendidas por la idea de la princesa quien sonreía con inocencia.

—Sí, podría ser divertido—comentó la hermana menor del chico—. Pero te estaré vigilando, princesa Momo.

Momo sintió unos escalofríos tras darse cuenta de que Mikan miró a través de su plan. Por un momento pensó en excusarse, pero notó que su hermana mayor y prometida de Rito, le miraba con un rostro lleno de confusión. Momo decidió dejar su plan de lado por el momento ya que vio la inocencia que había en los ojos de su hermana.

—Te equivocas, Mikan, esto es para pasar el rato—respondió ella para ahora ver a su otra hermana—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Nana? ¿No quieres pasar un tiempo a lado de la Bestia que tanto amas?

Nana se había puesto roja ante las palabras de Momo; ella no se mostraba para nada contenta el tener que hablar sobre Rito, o como ella le decía, de aquella Bestia que sólo buscaba ultrajar a todas. Nana en ese momento se cruzó de brazos toda molesta para así responder debidamente a su hermana.

—Para tu información, él y yo no tenemos nada en nuestra relación—Nana se encontraba decidida a no caer en los juegos de su hermana—. Además, nuestra hermana mayor es su prometida, por lo que ni tú, ni yo debemos andar detrás de él.

Mikan como Momo se asombraron por la respuesta que les dio Nana, pero para Lala, esto sólo significaba que su hermanita menor deseaba tener tiempo junto a Rito. Fue entonces que ella decidió comentarle a Nana sobre lo que ella opinaba al respecto tras haber decidido ella compartirlo con Haruna.

—Pero si Rito se casa conmigo, las leyes de la Tierra ya no aplican aquí, por lo que él se puede casar con Haruna, Yui e incluso contigo, Nana.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Que si Rito y yo contraemos matrimonio, él podrá decidir con quién estar además de mi—dijo Lala con una sonrisa.

Nana iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el sonido de una puerta abriéndose causó escalofríos en la segunda princesa quien al girarse puso un rostro de horror. Dando un fuerte grito, Nana se cubrió el rostro con sus manos clamando que no le hicieran nada.

—¡Por favor no me hagas daño!—pedía ella toda asustada.

Las chicas miraban con diferentes expresiones la forma en que Nana se asustaba ya que frente a ella se hallaba un confundido y adormilado Rito, que por el grito despertó viendo con preocupación a la princesa que temblaba.

—Nana, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó alarmado Rito tras verla aterrada.

Los ojos de Nana se abrieron en ese momento para ver que frente a ella se encontraba Rito el cual tenía una mirada angustiada. No sabía si era el miedo o algo más, pero sintió las ganas de que él la protegiera. Sin saber, su hermana Momo sonreía con malicia tras ver el desliz que ella misma había cometido.

Tras explicar la razón por la que se hallaban ahí, Rito accedió a dejarlas pasar con el fin de tranquilizarla y como era de esperarse, la princesa Momo comenzó a contar historias de terror. Mikan y Lala apenas y sentían escalofríos con las historias que la princesa contaba, pero Nana era otro caso. Debido a malas experiencias en el pasado, Nana sentía mucho temor ante las historias que su hermana contaba y se acercó un poco a Rito para sentirse segura, cosa que sorprendió a Rito y a Momo.

Con el paso del tiempo, cada uno contó alguna historia, logrando hacer que el ambiente se sintiera de verdadero horror, pero también muy agradable. De repente la luz regresó y todos se hallaron aliviados.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar un rato, Rito—agradecía Lala—. Por cierto, ¿Crees que mañana podremos salir?—preguntaba con ilusión la princesa.

—Si mañana está bueno el día, saldremos—respondió él con una sonrisa.

Lala en ese momento dio un saltó de alegría para así darle un beso a su prometido haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Hermano, ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos—dijo Mikan para darle un beso en la mejilla a Rito—. Vámonos, princesa Momo.

Momo en ese momento sintió como era jalada por la hermana menor; Lala se despidió un poco más de Rito para acompañar a su hermana y a Mikan a las habitaciones. Viendo que se habían ido, Rito se dispuso a regresar a su habitación sólo para llevarse una sorpresa.

La princesa Nana se encontraba aún dentro de la habitación de Rito, sosteniendo una almohada y mirando al suelo. Por un momento ella pensaba que era un error seguir ahí, pero no se sentía segura, al menos no del todo. Rito caminó directo a ella para preguntarse qué sucedía y fue en ese momento que ella decidió pedirle un favor.

—Rito, yo… —antes de poder decir algo un trueno la había asustado haciendo que ella fuera a abrazar directamente al chico—. ¡Por favor déjame quedarme contigo! ¡Prometo no hacerte nada, pero déjame dormir hoy contigo!— pedía ella al borde de las lágrimas.

El chico iba inmediatamente a decir que no, pero al ver las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Nana, además de que sus ojos eran suplicantes, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Teniendo que dejar de lado su temor hacia las chicas, Rito acarició la cabeza de la princesa con gentileza.

—Por supuesto que puedes dormir aquí

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Prometo no dejar que nada malo te pase, Nana. Yo me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche para cuidarte.

Las palabras de Rito hicieron eco en la mente de la chica quien de inmediato lloró de felicidad agradeciéndole. Viendo esto, él la abrazó para otorgarle confianza con el fin de que los temores de ella se disiparan. Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron del abrazo, pero antes de decir algo, Rito limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que quedaban en aquellos ojos violetas haciendo sonrojar a la princesa levemente.

Ambos ingresaron a la cama, siendo Nana la primera en acostarse seguida del chico quien acomodó la sábana para ambos. El ambiente entre los dos se había vuelto más tenso y una vez que él apagó la luz, el silencio reinó en el lugar, con excepción del sonido del agua que impactaba la ventana.

El tiempo pasó de volada, al poco tiempo se hizo de madrugada, pero ninguno de los chicos había conciliado el sueño. Era incómodo estar así y ambos lo sabían, pero la relación que llevaban era la culpable de que ambos se sintieran incómodos. Siempre discutían, o mejor dicho, ella discutía con él siempre que se generaba un mal entendido donde ella golpeaba al pobre sin que este se pudiera defender; ahora ella misma se veía avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho y no quería que esto se quedara así.

—¿Sigues despierto?—preguntó ella.

—¿Tampoco has podido dormir?—respondió Rito con otra pregunta.

—No—fue la respuesta de ella—, y no creo poder dormir después de todo.

La princesa, quien hasta ahora había dormido viendo hacia la ventana, decidió girarse para encarar al chico quien se encontraba contemplándola.

Hasta ahora, él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se diferenciaba Nana de sus dos hermanas, siendo evidente sus rasgos físicos, pero había algo más, y ese algo era su mirada. Lala tenía ojos color verde agua, pero Momo los tenía igual que su hermana Nana, pero incluso así, él podía ver en su mirada algo diferente a lo que veía en la mirada de las otras dos.

Nana notando cómo la miraba Rito se sintió avergonzada, pero no hizo nada en contra de él, al contrario, ella había decidido que no haría nada, sólo lo dejaría ser. Su corazón latía más fuerte y entonces se dio cuenta que hasta ahora ella había contemplado la mirada que él le daba, sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón muy contenta por eso.

—Tus ojos son iguales a los de Momo—comentó él—, pero a la vez son muy distintos, Nana.

Ella parpadeó un poco, sintiéndose muy feliz por aquel comentario.

—Creo que son muy lindos los tuyos—dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa—. Creo que Aneu se ha de perder en tu mirada.

Rito agradeció por eso, aunque no sabía si eso era importante para Lala.

Pasaron otros minutos y los dos siguieron contemplando la mirada del otro, aún con la oscuridad ya que la poca luz que entraba de la calle iluminaba lo suficiente para que ambos se vieran. Ambos se encontraban ahora en un aire distinto al de hace poco, sintiendo ahora que se encontraban en confianza.

—Eres igual de hermosa que Lala o Momo—dijo Rito un tanto avergonzado—. Creo que jamás debes de sentirte inferior a ambas.

—Lo sé—contestó Nana—, pero a veces me siento triste al ver que todos prefieren a Aneu o a Momo por sus cuerpos. Nunca nadie me ha prestado atención a mí.

La princesa se entristeció un poco tras recordar que los prometidos de su hermana mayor, incluso preferían ir por su hermana Momo en vez de ella, logrando así hacerla sentir inferior a ellas.

—Es porque no te han conocido, Nana—dijo él un poco serio—. Yo sé que eres igual de hermosa que ellas, incluso eres más hermosa que muchas de las chicas que conozco.

—Rito…

—No creo que debas sentirte inferior a nadie ya que, después de todo, tú eres especial por ser tú.

En ese momento el corazón de Nana casi se detenía al escuchar las palabras que él había dicho. Hasta ahora nadie le prestaba atención a ella, siempre haciéndola a un lado, pero ahí se encontraba él, diciéndole las palabras que siempre anhelo escuchar y que hasta ahora se las decía la persona que menos esperaba.

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Rito de inmediato se espantó, creyendo que había herido los sentimientos de Nana. Entonces, Nana se acercó más a Rito y le dio algo que él no esperaba, pero que lo hizo sentir feliz y tranquilo al saber que la princesa no estaba triste después de todo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había besado, cerca de los labios, a él. Tras pensarlo un poco, decidió que incluso si era una bestia, él era igualmente un caballero. Fue entonces que él hizo algo que jamás se esperó. Nana se encontraba a sí misma siendo besada en la frente por parte de Rito, quien se encontraba sumamente rojo por la acción, sacándole una sonrisa a Nana.

—¡Lo lamento, Nana!—se disculpó él tras haberla besado.

—Idiota—masculló ella—. Yo no.

Nana se acercó más a Rito para descansar a su lado y dejar en claro que ella apreciaba tenerlo a su lado. Después de unos minutos, el sueño invadió sus cuerpos y rápidamente sus ojos se cerraron dejando paso al descanso. Los dos dormían juntos, tranquilos y felices tras haber hablado un momento dejando fluir sus emociones de manera tranquila y dando paso a nuevos sentimientos los cuales los habían hecho sentir felices.


End file.
